The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer systems may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors. The wide-spread use of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet. Many businesses use one or more computer networks to communicate and share data between the various computers connected to the networks. The productivity and efficiency of employees often requires human and computer interaction.
Users of computer technologies continue to demand that the efficiency of these technologies increase. These demands include demands to improve security related to sensitive information that may be stored on a computer and/or shared between users of multiple computers. For example, users of computer technologies may desire to identify unknown process as trusted or malicious before a malicious process damages or destroys information stored on a computer.
Malicious processes mask themselves as valid, trusted processes. Security measures implemented on a computer may not detect these malicious processes before they have rendered damage to sensitive data on the computer. As a result, benefits may be realized by providing systems and methods for correctly identifying or classifying processes as trusted or malicious. In particular, benefits may be realized by providing improved systems and methods for classifying an unclassified process as a potential trusted process based on dependencies of the unclassified process.